


The Forest Eater

by CatTheGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Crying, Dom/sub, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Once the smut starts it will get really dark, Pedophilia, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Smut, Vomiting, Where did my brain go?, Will be on the surface, hopelessness, reader is 15, reader is female, this is really fucked up, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTheGoddess/pseuds/CatTheGoddess
Summary: Our little reader will have found herself in a sticky situation. Let's just see deep this nightmare is.





	1. Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to judge too hard please. Also, I do NOT support rape, or having sex with a minor. I made this for creative expression. Uploads will be each Saturday if I feel like it. This chapter is hella short btw.

She is the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Everyday he would she her exploring the woods. Her favorite spot is noticeably in this small flower field. Thus, everyday at around 1:00 or 1:30 pm, Grillby would come and watch the fourteen/fifteen year old girl enjoy her day. It had became a past time of his. Almost like an obsession. Oh, how he would wish to her to himself. He has even drawn her as she played. Just the thought of you made his flames rise. He just HAD to get you for only him, but not yet. Your enclosure is not yet ready for you. Soon, it will be soon, but for now its time to watch you for the day. You laughed and giggled as your small dog chased their tail. You were oblivious to the fact that the fire elemental was observing the whole thing. You took a quick look at the sun and figured it was time to head home. All of a sudden Grillby felt an impulse to actually speak to you. He cuts your path off, "Good afternoon, my dear!" His sudden outburst startled you, but you weren't going to be rude. "Hello, sir," you replied. He doesn't seem too bad, and you've heard of fire elementals, but never saw one up close like this. "Leaving so soon? Why not check out more flowers? Couldn't you spare another hour with me?" he uses a calm, yet desperate tone of voice, but you don't want to judge so soon. You softly shake your head, "Sorry, mother will be mad, but if you want to spend time, come at 1:00 tomorrow!" Nothing could describe his happiness at that moment. "Of course, my dear. By the way, could you tell me your name?" his flames swirl with joy. "Y/N, well I have to go," with that you leave without anything else said. Grillby stands there in his joy. FINALLY his chance to have you is here. He rushes to his home, and goes into his basement, aka your new room. All night that night he prepared it for you, escape proofing it all, but still making it a little bit comfortable for you. He doesn't want his small Y/N to be uncomfortable. He makes sure your temporary chains will be strong enough to hold you by pulling with his full adult strength. Yes, they are perfectly strong. He writes tomorrow's date down as 'Our Anniversary'.

 

Tomorrow will be the best day of his life, and the worst for you.


	2. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like doing chapter 2 early. Also comment any suggestions you have for this, or tell me about what you want to see.

Today is the Grillby has been waiting for. He awaits you in the flower field. He notices you slowly approaching him. "Ah! Y/N there you are! and you've brought your dog!" he chirps. You softly nod and smile. "Now," he smiles, "why don't you go over there and pick those lovely flowers?" You cheerfully do as he says, your back is now towards him. 

 

_**WHACK**_  

 

Suddenly all of your senses are dulled into a pitch black surrounding. You awaken on a bed, while your neck is chained to a wall like a dog on a leash. The bed is soft and warm. The room has a peaceful pastel vibe to it. The dress you've been put in is white and smooth. How did you get here? Why are you here? Did you die? Your head hurts.  **It really hurts.**

That's when your dog jumps up onto the bed wagging their little tail. The sight of them puts you slightly at ease. You get off of the bed, the chain lets you move around the room with ease it just wont let you go far enough to leave. You begin to desperately tug at the chain to no avail. You hear foot steps from above, and then-

 

 

**_ KNOCK, KNOCK _ **

**__ **

**HE entered the room.** "Hello, dear, have you gotten around your room well?" he seems to smirk. You stay silent. He notices you backing away from him. He completely fills in the gap, and holds onto you. "Don't be shy this where you'll staying!" his tone creeps you out, "forever with me, forever, and safe, my little flower." You tried to pull away, and fight, but he is way too strong. "I even let you keep your dog," he strokes your hair. This is something you do not want, but he lets you go. "I will be back, don't go away," he leaves you alone with the dog.

 

**You wait an hour...**

 

He returns with a slice of cake, and a spoon. "Sit," you do so. He gets some of the cake on the spoon, and tries to feed you it. You refuse, shaking your head side to side. He becomes angry, "eat it." When you refuse that he quickly stands up. He grabs your dog and-

 

 

YELP

 

**He threw them against a wall.** "Rule one: do NOT refuse my kindness," he hisses, "this will be your punishment." He kicks the dog one time, "next rude act like that, and he'll be skinned alive."

 

 

**He leaves you to sob.**


	3. I'll be busy (Authors note)

Hey, uploads will be very behind because I am very busy with high school, and stuff. Hang in there please!


End file.
